Memories of an Undying Love
by Beyond Forgetting
Summary: How can the two lovers find out about their past having their memories erased? This is a story about a certain young man who is bound to find his one true love, without him knowing it. It is a mission that is almost impossible to attain. And a story of an 18-year old beauty that is very curious about a man who keeps haunting her in her dreams.
1. Fading Memories

**[A/N: NOT BETA READ. Hi viewers *waves hand* I hope this random story will make your hearts flutter and break and give you many mixed feelings as you read this. Call this a sequel of Miyazaki's Spirited Away if you want to. It's up to you. Take note that the italicized ones are just dreams. Sorry for the wrong grammar though. Enjoy!]**

**DISCLAIMER: Just like I said Miyazaki-sensei owned Spirited Away.**

Memories of an Undying Love

How can the two lovers find out about their past having their memories erased? This is a story about a certain young man who is bound to find his one true love, without him knowing it. It is a mission that is almost impossible to attain. And a story of an 18-year old beauty that is very curious about a man who keeps haunting her in her dreams.

**Chapter 1**

**Fading Memories**

"_There is no water here, I can walk across now."_

_I said to the young man standing before me. My fingers are entwined with him for quite long, savoring this feeling._

"_But I can't go any further, just go back the way you came, you'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back, not until you have passed the tunnel." _

_He replied, looking at the end of threshold._

"_How about you? What will you do?"_

_I asked, never leaving my hazelnut orbs to him._

_He quickly put his gaze in me. _

"_Don't worry. I'll go back and have a talk to Yubaba, I'm going to tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine, I got my name back"_

_I'm uncertain of my heart being ripped out somehow. I need to see him soon. We have not yet parted but I feel deep inside that I'm already missing him. _

"_Will we meet again sometime?"_

"_Yes we will"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. Now go, and don't look back."_

_He finally moved his hands on the direction I suppose to be going to. Back to my parents. Back to where I think I belong. I should not look back as he instructed, but .._

"_Is this really the right thing to do?"_

_My mind started to ask me. I don't know. But I have gone this journey so far. And besides he will come back for me. He promised._

_I give him my last gaze and get my feet going. I felt his hands brushed of me and I don't like the feeling of being separated to him, for some reason I don't know. I was little back then for God's sake._

_*(^.^)*_

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Chihiro, Chihiro my dear, what's wrong?"

Ichiyuko rushed to her daughter's room, very surprised and curious about the sudden screaming of the girl. What she saw was a very fragile 18-year old daughter. Her body was shivering from the cold breeze coming from her open window. She was panting between her sobs. She looked very wasted and to top it all, broken.

"Another" *pant* "dream"

Ichiyuko walked very calmly towards Chihiro and gave her a motherly hug. She tried to speak but Chihiro butted in.

"Mom, I saw the boy again."

"Oh, not him again Chihiro. Hush my child everything will be fine."

Ichiyuko said, brushing her fingers to Chihiro's hair.

" I seem to know perfectly his name yesterday, but now all I can remember is he is someone that is very important to me. For some reason Mom, I know that he had existed in my life."

Chihiro said her tears were now falling. Ichiyuko glanced at her wristwatch and knew that the time was 4:00 AM. She don't want to have another same fairy tale story from her daughter. So what relieved her mind is that today is another school year for Chihiro. She is now a college student taking up Bachelor of Arts in History and World Mythology.

Ichiyuko's eyes brightened and smiled at her daughter. Chihiro gave her Mom a WTF look.

"Tell you what honey, today is your first day of school! Don't you find it exciting?"

Ichiyuko said, clapping her hands. She seemed more excited than Chihiro. Chihiro stared at her mom with cold eyes. 10 seconds later she finally spoke,

"You're right. I need to keep my life going. My first subject is 7:00 AM. I need to get ready."

A triumphant smile etched across Ichiyuko's face. She stood up and said,

"Alright, I will prepare your favorite rice balls and prepare your bath."

She said, opening the door. She continued,

"I will knock over when it's done. See you!"

The door closed and Chihiro took a heavy sigh.

"Just who are you? And why do you keep haunting me in my dreams?"

She got up and went to her study table. She reached for her ballpen and get one notebook from her stock of school supplies.

"From now on, you will be my diary. I will have to design you some other time though."

She opened and left the first page blank and wrote on the second page. She wrote what her heart tells her to. Some of her dreams became a sudden flashback as she wrote every word.

"_That's weird. It's a bath house."_

"_There's the train."_

"_You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!"_

"_What?"_

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break

"_It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark."_

"_You've got to go across the river. Go I'll distract them."_

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

"You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge. Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you."

"_I'm scared."_

"_Now just stay calm."_

"_Take a deep breath."_

"_Hold it."_

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

"_You can't stay here, They'll find you. I'll quit the version while you escape."_

"_NO! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"_

"_You don't have any choice if you want to rescue your parents. This is what you have to do."_

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no

"_Will we meet again sometime?"_

"_Yes we will"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. Now go, and don't look back."_

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

Dear Diary, (I should get you a name too. But I'll think of that soon.)

I'm so confused. This dream seemed not a dream. I feel like it really happened. But why?

_*(^.^)*_

She closed her diary and immediately put in her bag. Suddenly a knock on the door echoed in her room.

"Chihiro, my dear, your bath is ready."

"Thanks Mom. I'm coming!"

Chihiro said as she tied her hair with a purple woven tie. She soon followed. She felt something really exciting is going to happen.

_*(^.^)*_

Meanwhile ..

"Why are you slowly erasing her memories Milord?"

Zeniba fidgeted while asking the Lord of Spirits.

"How do we know that Chihiro deserves Haku and vice versa? I don't want to keep this an easy task for both of them."

He replied, his mischievous lips forming a smirk."

"He will come here exactly after 15 minutes and find a way to get his human back. He will plead. I will understand. He will go to the human world. The test will go for both of them. And if they fail, then it means that they are not really meant for each other. I will completely erase their memories from each other, that ends the story."

"But you are all-knowing God, how was I supposed to know what will happen in the future? I'm so worried for this."

The Lord chuckled.

"Good things come to those who wait. The destiny has its own design, even I cannot interfere. If their love for each other is strong, then they deserve each other."

Zeniba finally realized what the Lord has been thinking.

She nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

_*(^.^)*_

**[A/N: The song Chihiro wrote was titled Haunted. I do not own that. For those who haven't listened, it was sung by Taylor Swift. I will try to find many songs related to the original plot and it keeps my mind challenged. What do you think? I really have a problem with the story's point of view, would it be 1****st**** or 3****rd****? I should update soon. Maybe New Year's Eve, or New Year itself. Please drop a review. Thank you for reading!]**


	2. Slate Memories

**[A/N: See I told you I will update today. *winks* Thank you for my first 29 viewers and visitors. You guys have been silent *sobs* Anyway, this is the continuation. Today is January 31, 2014 in the Philippines, so Advance Happy New Year. *sends flying kisses to each and every one*]**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. But I have come up with Lord Gaito **_*(^.^)*_

Chapter 2

Slate Memories

The blue sky colored window was being trembled by a certain dragon.

"Here he comes"

Lord Gaito said, playing his fingers in amusement.

"You really seem to play this cool Milord" Zeniba chuckled.

The door creaked open and there came a young man, handsome and powerfully built, armed with a dirk and wearing a grey-and-muted-green plaid kit He continued to walk with grace and dignity towards Lord Gaito and bowed down as a sign of respect. Lord Gaito immediately acknowledges the presence of the River God.

"My, my, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, you have grown well my boy." Lord Gaito said.

"Thank you." Haku replied.

He also bowed down to greet Zeniba. He was also recognized by the good witch.

"Let's see, you are here to ask me if there will be a way for you to go to the human world." Lord Gaito started.

"Yes Sir."

"And to fulfill your promise to a certain human girl."

Haku expected this thing to happen. Lord Gaito knows everything about the spirits.

"You're right. I'm here with all respect to request you to help me." Haku replied, never leaving his eyes on the Lord of the Spirits.

"Do you know the consequences?"

"Yes." came his reply, maintaining his firm gaze, and continued,

"When I go to the human world, my memories will be erased. My spiritual powers will be gone and I will become a human as well."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Lord Gaito inquired

Haku couldn't help but blush. This was the time Zeniba butted in,

"His body language says it all Milord."

Lord Gaito and Zeniba laughed together. Lord Gaito tried to put back his concentration back and said,

"The mighty spirit of the Kohaku River bow down before me to request something and that is to go back to the human world. Are you sure? You will waste your life with a girl you will not even remember once you're there in the human world. How can you be so sure that you will succeed?"

"The mind may forget but the heart doesn't. I love Chihiro even if it means I will forget her. I definitely know to my heart that I will fall in love with her again and again."

Lord Gaito was stunned while Zeniba smiled at Haku, feeling very very proud.

"Alright," Lord Gaito said, then continued,

"Your memories will be erased. Your spiritual powers will be gone and you will become human as well. But if you fail, you will be sent here back in the spirit world and your memories with the human girl will be erased. You will reclaim your powers but you will not be as powerful as you are. These are the consequences."

Haku nodded.

"Bow down before me, hold my hand and close your eyes."

Haku followed immediately what Lord Gaito has said. He was nervous about failing but his trust never faltered. He convinced his mind while in the process.

"She saved me and gave me back my name and my identity. She completed me. Without her I feel nothing .. I feel empty."

Lord Gaito seemed to hear his thoughts he smiled to Haku and concentrated,

"I the Lord of the Spirits, vested by the power of our Almighty God, do hereby summon this spirit to become a human and fulfill what his heart desires."

The wisps came down from the heavens and formed a light surrounding the young man. He was slowly fading like his memories of the spirit world, his memories with Chihiro and himself.

"Good luck my boy, find her, and fulfill your destiny." Lord Gaito said, full of hope and happiness. Zeniba was left teary-eyed of what happened. She knew Haku can do this. He is one heck of a clever spirit.

"Zeniba?"

Her thoughts shattered when she heard her name coming from Lord Gaito.

"Yes Milord?"

"You are also part of this roller coaster."

"What do you mean Milord?"

"You are the chosen one who will be his legal guardian in the human world. You will simply disguise as her grandmother."

"Is that possible? How about my memories and my powers?"

"Don't worry, it will never be gone. But you have to promise not to tell Haku about his past or his game will be over. All of his hardships will be thrown to waste."

Zeniba was very delighted to hear that.

"I have been a witness since they were younger. It is my honor but what will I say to him when he woke up?"

"Make a reasonable story."

Finally came the answer. Zeniba was thinking of some way how to get on with it. Her lips formed a smile for the thought she had in mind."

"Yes Milord. Now I'm ready."

Lord Gaito nodded and do what he had to do.

_*(^.^)*_

Chihiro arrived at her school at 6:00 AM. She was kind to nervous. She opened her bag to grab her schedule placed on a short white plastic envelope. She looked at her subjects, almost memorizing it.

**University of the City of Tokyo**

**First Year First Semester**

**School Year 20xx-20xx**

**Ogino, Chihiro**

**Bachelor of Arts in History and World Mythology**

**Subjects:**

**World Myths and Beliefs**

**ReligionMythology**

**Esotheric Traditions**

**Philosophy of Religion**

**Parapsychology**

**Metaphysics**

**Psychology**

**Occultism**

"Good thing there's no Math. I hate Mathematics."

"Yeah it sucks."

Chihiro was surprised to see a girl at her back.

"Hi I'm Lin, I mean Lina!"

Lina offered her hand, never leaving her smile to Chihiro. Chihiro accepted it in a shy manner.

"I'm sorry I surprised you. I was just so excited to see that we belong to the same course and block .."

Line peaked again and continued,

".. Chihiro. Nice to meet you Chihiro!"

Chihiro managed o smile back and said,

"Nice to meet you too. You seem to remind me of someone."

"Oh really, like who?

"I'm not sure .. "

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

The school bell rang, a sign for the students to be in their proper rooms.

"Can you be my friend Chihiro?"

"Of course Lina."

Chihiro smiled of the thought that she will have a new friend.

Lina smiled triumphantly.

"Shall we?"

Lina offered her hand to Chihiro and Chihiro accepted it. They walked towards their room.

"Success"

Lina muttered to herself.

_*(^.^)*_

**Haku's POV**

"Good luck my boy, find her and fulfill your destiny."

Light. I have never seen such a bright light in my life. It almost made my eyes blind. Who was the owner that mighty voice? Wait a minute, who am I? What destiny? Who am I supposed to find? My mind seemed to be more active than my physical senses. I feel weak and think my body is not used to this weakness. I somehow managed to open my eyes and realized that I was lying in a bed.

A ceiling? Then I'm in someone's house then. I tried to get up but my head hurts like hell.

"Oh! You're finally awake. Thank goodness!"

An old lady spoke before me. The first thing that popped up my mind was ..

"Who am I? and uh, who are you?" The old lady smiled,

"You are Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. You are 19 years old. I'm Zeny, I'm your grandmother."

She came closer to seat before me and patted my head. My instincts told me to believe her. I remain calm and she continued,

"I'm sorry dear, you had amnesia and it made all of your memories lost. Don't worry. You're in good hands."

"Do I have parents? Where are they?"

"No, your mother died a week after you were born. While your father? I don't know. Only your mom knows the whole story. She came here with you when you are an infant."

"I see. Thank you for the information. Uh, do you prefer being called grandma, granny, or just Zeny?"

"Zeny would be preferable. I'm always young at heart."

She chuckled then her hand went down in my fore head, examining if I'm alright.

"I prepared a hot porridge for you to eat. I'm sure you will feel better after you finish it."

She gracefully stood up and went back to the kitchen. Seconds later she went back.

"Here it is."

"You're fast; I didn't even blink an eye."

Zeny just laughed at me and said,

"You have to sacrifice. You wished for it."

She handed me a bowl of soup.

"I wished for what?"

"You wished to study before here in Tokyo before you met an accident."

"Really?"

"Really. Oh that reminds me, today is the first day of your school but I'm afraid you will have to go tomorrow because your body is not cooperating."

"I understand"

"By the way, your course is Bachelor of Arts in History and World Mythology."

"World Mythology? Sounds like me."

I don't know but I feel something exciting is going to happen soon.

"What's with the smile Haku?"

Zeny inquired me. I never noticed that I was smiling like a fool.

"I don't know, a hangover perhaps?

"Haku"

"Yes Zeny?"

"Remember, we just migrated here. Even I myself does not know this place at heart. We are expected to experience culture shock soon."

I raised my eyebrow for that. But she continued,

"These are the situations where you will encounter a culture radically different from ours which might lead you to your own disorientation or disorganization."

I now understand.

"I will try to cope with it though."

That was all I managed to say. I'm busy eating this scrumptious meal.

After a few chats with my grandmother, she left me in my own room to have some rest. Besides it's getting late.

"I'm really looking forward for tomorrow."

I finally calm myself, closed my eyes and met darkness.

_*(^.^)*_

**[A/N: LOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPPIE I KNOW. My thoughts are running wild and I feel motivated. I'm currently reading **_**Enchantment of the Heart by Velf**_**. It is a fanfiction about spirited away too. Again, have a happy 2014 guys!]**

**To my awesome first reviewer, Gakuen Alice 10750, thank you for your review, I hope you like this new chapter.**


	3. Fluctuating Memories

**[A/N: DID YOU GUYS READ RESILENCE OF THE SOUL BY VELF? It is a fan fiction of spirited away. I'm so sad with its ending. Chihiro really did not remember his love for Haku anymore. Ugh. Sorry I was too carried away of its bittersweet ending. Read that for your own risk. Anyway, I'm really afraid school days are fast approaching. It may affect on how fast I update now. *sighs deeply* for the meantime, this is chapter 3.]**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own it. **

Chapter 3

Fluctuating Memories

**Haku's POV**

"_Haku, you really need to come back before I forget what you look like."_

_A girl with the age of 10 stood in front of me. She has her pleading chestnut orbs full of tears. Her hair almost matched her eyes, tied in a ponytail. Her face full of pleading but more like begging. I watched as her pink kimono dress sway with the wind. _

_I tried to speak but I can't. No sounds came from my vocal chords. I stepped forward but it was too late. She already faded and was taken by the direction of the wind._

_Her voice however, played repeatedly in my mind, saying my name._

_Haku_

_Haku_

Haku

Haku

"Haku, Haku, HAKU WAKE UP! It's about time and you're going to be late."

I recognized that voice. It's from my grandmother. I opened my eyes and sighed, it was all a dream. I have a feeling Zeny was watching me in my sleep. I met her eyes that are full of sympathy. But it was quickly changed into a very cheerful one.

"I made your favorite rice balls dear, if you want to go to school, you better get ready. Your bag is ready. I fixed it. You don't have much time to look on how the way things are placed inside there. You have to find Tokyo University yourself. You are a smart spirit; I know you can find it."

Zeny winked at me and went to the chair near the fire place to continue her cross-stitching that was left yesterday.

"Smart Spirit huh?" I finally muttered, only for me to hear. But wait, am I really?

**Chihiro's POV**

I felt the sun's rays being reflected from the mirror to my my face. So warm. I rolled from the other side of my bed to avoid the annoying light.

"Good Morning Chihiro, another day has been given to you by the God Almighty."

I said to myself before I open my eyes.

"3,2,1.. "

RIIIING RIIING

Can't believe I always wake up 5 seconds before my alarm clock rings. Now I'm impressed with my body clock. I smiled to myself and quickly rose and tie my hair into its usual pony tail.

"Let's see what's in store for me today."

I walked towards my study table and unpinned a piece of paper from the board.

**Chihiro's task for today**

**Practice "One Summer's Day" on my piano.**

**Go out and have some time for myself**

**Design my diary and get her a name please!**

**Do my freaking assignment.**

**Advance study**

I folded it into four and placed it in my dress. Today is my free day and this day will be positive. I went downstairs and greeted my parents.I ate my breakfast, took a bath and wear my dress. I also put my flat shoes on. Now I'm ready to go. I planned to practice my piano piece later before I study. I prefer to finish number two and three first.

**Haku's POV**

"Good bye Haku. Be careful in the way!"

"I will. Good bye Zeny!"

I said and rushed towards the door. Now I have to live my life on my own now. I closed the gate and started walking. I noticed a tinge grey substance coming from strangely transporting machine. I hate it because it is not pleasant in my nose. I brushed my fingers through my hair and finally muttered,

"I can't believe I wish for this."

"_Haku, you really need to come back before I forget what you look like."_

I suddenly remembered the girl in my dreams.

"_Good luck my boy, find her and fulfill your destiny"_

And I remembered that one too. I suddenly felt my head kinda heavy. Wait. I have to be strong. I breathed and quickly divert my mind to something else and felt my head come back to normal. After few minutes of walking, I saw a student who wears the same clothing I had so I followed him until I came to my destination. I went to the cafeteria first to buy some food. I noticed how students around me have their circle of friends. I heard laughs and jokes which I find very foreign to my ears. I sat on an empty seat to finish eating and I remembered the real purpose why I am here. I got my schedule and found out that this day is supposed to be my free day.

"Oh great Haku" I thought to myself.

I decided to tour myself for me to get used of this place after I eat.

**Chihiro's POV**

I decided to go to the nearest stores and shops to get myself acquainted so that it will be more convenient for me to where to go in case of a sudden material emergency in school. I went to my first stop to buy some materials I needed to design my diary. I haven't got a name for her. I don't want to give her a name that first comes to my mind. I want it to be more sentimental. I should give her a name that is very special and sentimental to me. Anyway, I just got some lime colored fabric, few glitters, 2 meter white ribbon for borders, and some flower shaped beads. After that I went to my favorite shop to buy something for myself. Some perfume, make-up, and other hygienic things. I also bought new novels and magazines. I love reading so much, but never in my life have I written a story, well except for outputs in our school. I just written some music lyrics and keep it to myself. Speaking of me being musically-inclined, I went to some random musical shop to buy new piano pieces to play. I was very delighted to see the piece of River Flows Into You by Yiruma. With no hesitation, I bought it.

I was on my way home when I saw a general merchandise shop in front of me. It was built in an ancient like manner. It looked like an old pagoda building. It was interesting. Out of curiosity, I went in. I was surprised that all the customers were all old people! I felt the aura different it was like magic.

"Why do children and teens in my generation care about contemporary things? There are so many things to be interested in the past."

I sighed and continued to walk inside. The merchandise is all about religion, history and mythology. At the end of the store was displayed with many paintings. I saw a painting of Hercules and Zeus, I saw some famous paintings of Roman architecture, I saw everything! From the Western to the Eastern side of the world! I can't believe all these things existed in only one shop. Oh Kami-sama! I love this place! Everything was amazing. I was about to go out when my peripheral vision saw the most captivating painting in my eyes. It was a painting of a dragon. I believe it was a river spirit. The dragon was flying above on its river. He has the shiniest white scales, it also had some fine green hairs and I find it attractive. It also matches the color of his emerald eyes, oh his sad and gloomy green eyes. I was surprised that his eyes made my heart break! The eyes looked so empty, so lonely, and so incomplete. For a moment, I felt like my world is concentrated on the painting and myself. Why does it have to catch my attention and my emotions?

"_.. I dropped my shoe in the river, when I try to get it back I fell in."_

"_I thought I'd drowned but the water carried me to shore .."_

My lips muttered, "You are the spirit of the Kohaku River."

I decided to close my eyes and headed to another direction when ..

**THUD!**

My shopping bags fell and I rubbed my swollen butt. I bumped into something, most likely, someone.

"Ouch."

"Sorry Miss, I .."

My eyes automatically opened and looked to the owner of the voice. My hazelnut eyes met his green ones. My stomach felt crazy and my heartbeat became fast. Oh no! What's happening to me? I turned my face to the other direction to avoid his surprised gaze. I collected my strength and stood up. He collected all my shopping bags and gave it back to me. He touched my arms to support me and I felt like I was being electric shocked. I quickly moved and ignored his support. My mind was thinking fast.

"I'm sorry." I bowed down and quickly left him. I felt soooooo awkward! I'm not used with the contact of the opposite sex. That's why I got no boyfriend since birth. I literally run out of that shop not even thinking of my poise and hoping that I will never ever see that handsome boy again.

But for some reason, I feel that his eyes somehow related to the dragon in the painting.

"Stupid Chihiro! What are you thinking?"

I mentally slapped myself with that thought.

Maybe I did not feel his presence because I was too fixated on the painting.

**Haku's POV**

The nearest shop caught my attention. I came in and curious why there were no younger people here. Aren't they interested with such beauty? I don't understand their culture here. I took a deep sigh of disappointment and continued to walk until I reached the section with many paintings. My body stopped to see a teen-age girl few meters away. Beautiful brown long hair cascaded down her hips with some natural curls in the ends. She has a light make-up that suited her face. But when I took my gaze on her eyes, it was full of thoughts and sympathy. Her eyes were so fixated on the painting.

I was so curious on what she is looking at so I went towards her carefully. I don't want to disturb her. I might get spanked or slapped, but on the look of her face, maybe she will not do it. She looked like an angel. I stood beside her.

The moment my eyes fall on the painting I felt that my feet were glued on the floor. I saw the dragon and for some reason, I feel powerful and superior. I felt that something part of me was lost. And my memory has something to do with it. I feel very curious at the moment and I feel the pain slowly dominates my head. Why does it have to hurt unexpectedly?

"_You are the spirit of the Kohaku River."_

My mind went blank but the pain was still there. That voice.

**THUD!**

My thoughts were shattered when the girl bumped me. I almost believe she left! I was too concentrated on the painting.

"Sorry Miss, I .."

I was stunned by the beauty of the girl in front of me. What is she thinking now? I can't think straight and my heart is beating fast. But I remain in my calm aura. I picked up her things and gave it back to her. When she tried to stand, my hands automatically helped her like it has its own mind.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she bowed down and literally run. What has gotten into her?

I fought the urge to run after her, besides she looked frightened anyway. I don't want to freak the hell out of her. I grunted. Do I looked like a ghost?

My eyes went back to the painting.

"It's a river spirit."

I unconsciously said it. Now I hate myself. It does and says things automatically.

Finally, I decided to buy it because I find it really fascinating. Besides, it was also the reason why I have stumbled upon to some beautiful girl in the city.

_*(^.^)*_

**Normal POV**

Lord Gaito summoned the paper Zeniba had given him.

"Hello Zeniba. Haku met the girl just now. I was surprised. It was a quick development."

Zeniba came out of the paper in see-through form.

"I was expecting that Milord. That's why I never told him today is his free day" Zeniba said with a giggle.

Lord Gaito just gave her a satisfying nod and said,

"Let's get this on."

**[a/n: that ends my chapter 3. Now that Chihiro and Haku met, what will happen next? What will happen to our poor Haku? Will Chihiro manage to increase her self-confidence to a boy? She really need that. Hahaha. Anyway, thank you readers! I think it is time for you to drop a review. I don't know where this story is leading but I will make it as interesting as it is.]**

**For my awesome reviewers**

**Alexa- Thank you, I think writing in the 1****st**** person point of view make me more comfortable. But what frightens me is the OOC ness of it.**

**LesshyLoo- Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it. What can you say about the new chapter? Do you think it's kinda rushed for them to meet? **

**And to the unknown guest who reviewed, THANK YOU. I hope to meet you soon. *smiles***


	4. Unrevealed Memories

**[A/N: Hi! I'm back! Let's get to the next chapter shall we?]**

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed it okay?**

Chapter 4

Unrevealed Memories

It seemed like Chihiro is chasing the fast gust of wind. She kept running away from the shop where she met the young man. In just a few meters away from the shop, a girl holding a wet market bag wearing pink t-shirt and knee-length skirt happened to pass by. It was very coincidental to meet her friend, Lina.

"Whoa! Wait Chihiro! What's with the hurry?" Lina said, both of her arms sideward, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"I *pant* just *pant* met *pant* a guy" Chihiro replied between her pants, her left hand placed in her chest.

"So? What made you run like a horse?"

Lina realized she can't ask a lady who just literally ran her life out.

"Okay, take it easy. Let me help you." Lina took all of Chihiro's shopping bags.

"No Lina, not all. It is not that heavy."

"Okay."

"Thank you Lina!"

"Why won't you come in our house? Let's get to know each other."

Lina offered, flashing her pearly-white teeth.

"Sure" 

In just a few turns and few streets, the two reached their destination.

"Come in Chihiro" Lina said, smiling. "We have lots to talk about."

Chihiro eyed at the interior design of her friend's house. It has a plain little entry hall with its sky blue painted walls, bare flagstone floor, and three straight backed chairs. Lina moved straight ahead to open a pair of white double doors with shiny brass fittings. Putting them wide, she stepped into the shadowy room and said,

"Your last name is Ogino, am I right?"

Chihiro glared at Lina, "Yes, Chihiro Ogino."

Lina smiled at her and gestured to proceed. Lina opened one set of curtains, allowing the late afternoon sun to spoil into the room. Chihiro gasped.

The walls, hung with silk and cotton damask in two shades of gold and rose-colored carpet. Deep rose pink curtains matched the upholstery on the gilded cane-backed chairs. Ornately carved walnut console tables held a vase of spring flowers and other porcelain pieces. A pair of gilt-framed oval mirrors graced the walls between three windows and over a pedestal table at one side of the doorway hung a matching gilt-framed clock.

"Sit down Chihiro."

Lina said as she put down Chihiro's shopping bags under her table, and putting her wet market bag on her lap.

"Wow. Your house is well-organized and decorated. I'm impressed" Lina just chuckled.

"Thank you. My mom is an internal house designer, if that is what you call here in your place."

"You mean you don't live here?"

"Yeah. We just moved here almost a year ago. It was really hard to cope with the trends here but it was a relief that we had already coped with it."

Chihiro's mouth formed in an O.

"Wait a minute, we are supposed to talk about you, not me! So tell me, what made you run like that?" Lina said, pinching Chihiro's hands playfully.

"Well, I met a person in a shop."

"Uhuh .. then what happened? Oh come on! Can you give me more details?"

"There's this painting of a dragon. I was looking at it then I bumped him." Chihiro stopped and took a deep breath.

"That's it?" Lina said, unsatisfied with her story.

"Well, this is the awkward part," Chihiro concentrated then continued, "My bags fell and the impact made my butt hurt. When I saw his emerald eyes, my stomach became different and my heart was like BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP .. I don't know what's happening, my thoughts went fast. I managed to stand; he picked up my bags and gave it back to me. He held my arms and felt like I was being in an electric shock. I bowed down and said sorry. I felt so awkward. I ran out and I saw you."

Lina bursted laughing.

"What is funny with that?" Chihiro asked.

"You just freaked out because of a young man Chihiro. Why? Is he handsome?"

Chihiro felt warm in her cheeks.

"I think so .. "

Lina's face turned into a playful smug.

"That's the first stage Chichi. First stage of falling in love."

"Stop it Lina. I'm sure we won't see each other again."

This time, Chihiro felt her confidence rise.

"I don't think so." Lina muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'okay if that's what you say so.'" Lina stood up and got her wet market bag. She went to the kitchen near in their conversation place.

"Uhm, Lina?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you chose history and world mythology as your course?"

Clearing her throat, Lina said, "Why not?"

"I'm just curious"  
"There is no course like that in our province. History and mythology is something I love since I was a child. It is a study of past for the future and for some reason, I appreciate it."

Straightening, Chihiro said dismissively, "Oh that's great. We almost have the same reason; the only difference is that I never came from other place. I was born here."

Lina washed the fruits and vegetables she brought before she stumbled to Chihiro. She quickly made some snacks.

"Do you want to eat Chichi? Make yourself home."

"It was kind of you, thanks but no thanks." Chihiro replied but her stomach growled. She realized that she only ate 1 slice of whole wheat bread for the day.

"I will take that as a yes."

Lina said. She came back to the table with two bowls placed on a tray. She gave the other bowl to her friend.

"Here you go. This is my _fruit salad a la crema."_

"Oh, you're fast! How did you do that? Not to mention it really looked good." Chihiro's eyes twinkled in delight. She can't resist the food so she immediately took a spoonful. Lina returned to her seat and started eating.

"Wow! You are so great at this Lina! You know, I'm starting to envy you." Chihiro grinned.

Lina's lips formed into an amused smile. "You really don't mean that do you?"

After another swallow, Chihiro replied, "You are good at cooking, CHECK, envy you? ALMOST."

"Silly girl!"

The two laughed. Chihiro clearly enjoyed being with Lina. It is as if she met Lina already. But why? She is quite sure she hasn't encountered her yet.

"Uhm, have we met before Lina? It seemed like I have known you for a very long time.."

"No. But I wish I met you earlier."

Lina replied while concentrating on her food. For a moment, she feels that she needs to escape the topic.

"I'm so silly to ask these things. Yeah you're right. I also wish that I met you in my earlier stage of life."

After a few chats and a few bonding time, Chihiro knew she must leave. She might not want not to meet her "to-do-list" demands.

"Uhm, Lina, I'm afraid I have to go. My parents might find me. It's almost late."

"Oh, I understand. Thank you for granting my invitation earlier." Lina smiled. She collected Chihiro's shopping bags and gave it back to her.

"Thank you too Lina. You are a great friend."

Lina nodded and opened the door for her.

"Good bye Chichi, see you tomorrow!"

"See you! Good night!"

_*(^.^)*_

The moon had not yet risen, and the temperature had dropped considerably, bringing a chill to the wind that blew across Haku's face, but the sky is clear and filled with stars. By their light, he hurried towards his house.

"I'm home." Haku declared. He walked towards his room, smile evident on his face.

"I see you're in good mood today despite your unexpected free day. Where have you been my child?"

Zeniba asked, as if she doesn't know.

"I just wandered around the school after knowing that today is supposed to be my free day." Haku replied politely.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'm just too old to -"

"That's alright, in fact, I should thank you." Haku finally said, dismissing their conversation and quickly went to his room.

Zeniba chuckled to herself and whispered,

"Oh Haku, you are still being secretive as always."

_*(^.^)*_

"So far so good, Lin"

Lord Gaito said to the woman who just bowed in front of him.

"You called for me Milord?"

"Just want you to know that you have done your role well. Have you gone to Zeniba's?"

"Not yet sir," she replied. "Maybe after I befriended the dragon."

Lord Gaito nodded. "Okay, just remember, we need to keep their memories unrevealed."

**[A/N: I think I will settle myself for the 3****rd**** POV. Oh don't worry! I will make it comprehensible *smiles* did you notice why I always end the chapter up with Lord Gaito? I DON'T FREAKING KNOW ALSO! Maybe it just happens. I also want to improve myself to the way how I describe things in the story. I will tell to you now that I'm not good at it. Anyway, I'm just starting to build strong foundation of my characters. Stay tuned because I will post the next chapter tomorrow and it's the time Haku entered the class room. What would the class say? What would the shy Chihiro do now? Hahaha. Thank you for reading! I need to know what's on your mind. *winks*]**

**To my reviewers:**

**Chris Shino- I'm glad you like the plot. I was just thinking on how Haku will cope the human world too so I made this story. The first formal meeting of Chihiro and Haku will be posted tomorrow on my next chappie. I'm excited too. **

**Leeshy Loo- Thank you my friend *smiles*. It really made me think on a way on how they will meet. I decided not to make it formal. I have plans. *winks***


	5. Patient Memories

**[a/n: Just wanted to update fast. Here is the most awaited chapter. Get ready to squeal. xD Sorry for the wrong grammars in advance! I really need to have a beta reader folks.]**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah.**

Chapter 5

Patient Memory

The following morning, when Haku awake, Zeny was opening the curtains. The sun was shining outside, though, spilling paths of gold sunshine through the tall window, across the bedchamber carpet. He looked forward to the day ahead.

"Good morning, Zeny," he said, sitting up and brushing his hair from his eyes.

Zeny returned his greeting, adding, "Breakfast is served."

"Thanks," Haku said, getting up and slipping his feet to his house slippers. Hot scrumptious soup steamed from the pot in their dining table, and when he moved toward it, Zeny skipped ahead to pour it into the bowl for him. Haku raised his eyebrows.

"Am I too young enough not to do for myself now?"

Smiling, Zeny said, "Sorry, I just can't help it. Having this feeling of being a grandmother today is like the first time. I wanted to put new memories in your slate mind. I wanted to serve my grandchild in a maternal way."

"It seemed very new to me to be treated like this. I'm sorry I can't remember, but uh, thanks. I'm truly grateful."

Haku returned the smile, mentally thanking the Gods for having such a loving grandmother.

_*(^.^)*_

_Meanwhile .._

**RIIING RIIING!**

Awakening to the unnerving sound from an alarm clock beside her bed just as she had every morning, Chihiro tied her hair, descended to her dining table, and swallowed a hasty meal. After her first intake, she realized that no one was home. She saw a piece of paper stickled in their refrigerator's door. She stood up and got a note.

_Dear Chihiro,_

_I and your Dad are requested by the company in an important travel business. I'm afraid we will not meet each other for two to three days. Sorry we haven't talk to you about this. The text just arrived making it very urgent. We left you some money in your savings card. If you need anything, just contact us. Keep safe and study hard._

_Love,_

_Mom _

Chihiro's eyes dropped at the sudden news. She sighed and threw the paper in the trash bin.

"Jeez, I can't believe I'm home alone." Chihiro went back lazily and resume her unfinished meal. Gazing across the table, she wondered if she can survive three days without her parents. She will have to do this for the first time.

_**Bzzzt Bzzt **_

Her phone vibrated.

1 message from Mom

_**I hope you are already awake. I prepared your breakfast dear. Don't skip!**_

Chihiro smiled as she pressed the reply button.

To: Mom

_**Don't worry Mom. I'm currently eating. Please keep safe and don't worry about me, I'm a big tough girl; I can tie my own sandals and everything.**_

Chihiro pressed send and turned her phone down.

"Wait; was that the line of Megara from the movie Hercules?"

Chihiro chuckled at the thought. After eating she immediately washed her used dishes and finally went on preparing herself for school.

_*(^.^)*_

Lin was walking on her way to school when she saw her friend.

"Chihiro! Chihiro wait up!"

When Chihiro looked back and smiled, Lina grimaced and said,

"Will you join me for lunch later?"

Chihiro nodded, "Sure"

Thirty minutes later, after declaring the professor's name (who was Zaki Sim) for their World Mythology subject, a young man stood behind the door.

Glancing back to find Haku's stern gaze, the professor cleared his throat and faced the class.

"Class, we have a late comer. He had given me an excuse so I allowed him. He just arrived yesterday and just recovered from an illness so you might as well forgive him." Zaki announced and gestured his hand to Haku signaling him to come in.

The young man walked across the room with effortless grace. He has short dark green hair that is quite messy in a hot way. He has these bright aquamarine eyes. He matches his school uniform very well; the standard Japanese Gakuran. The top piece of a Gakuran is black, long-sleeved and has a standing collar with buttons from the bottom up to his chest, leaving the top most one undone. It has green trimming on the one the sleeves and vertically in the middle. He also wears regular black pants. **[a/n: for all we know, Haku is not allowed to have his original haircut from the Spirit World. It is against the rules. Lord Gaito knew better so yeah.]**

"Please introduce yourself first."

"I owe you all an apology for being a late comer. I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Call me Kohaku or Haku."

His pretty emerald eyes wandered at the class, memorizing each faces. He was surprised to see the girl she had just met yesterday. He saw the girl jaw-dropped which made him smirked, making all the girls squeal. Haku returned his attention to their teacher and asked, "Where am I supposed to sit sir?"

The class turned in hysteric with the screams of his fan girls.

"Oh, Haku-kun!"

"Kohaku, please sit beside me!"

"This can't be true!"

"OMG, OMG, OMG!"

"I just found my destiny!"

"Settle down class." Zaki felt left behind. He cleared his throat and put his gaze to Haku. "All right, I prefer to call you Nigihayami-kun. I'm not fond of first names. You can sit beside Ogino-san.

At that moment, Chihiro wished to be swallowed by a warp hole in the ground. She felt her panic rising with her thoughts,

"Hell no!"

"I'm doomed!"

"Why is this happening to me?"

The thought of what she was about to do, and its potential consequences made her butterflies in the stimache come into action again.

Meanwile, Lina was having a good feeling about this. Her hand flew to her mouth and muttered, "Faith, what have you done?"

Haku went towards his assigned chair beside Chihiro, his eyes locked to her hazelnut ones. Inhaling deeply to steady her nerves, Chihiro said, "What are you looking and smirking at?"

"I'm sorry, I just find you a little interesting, that's all" Haku said, now sitted on his chair. Chihiro felt her cheeks burn,

"Sh—Shut up!" Chihiro mumbled, making Haku more amused.

Haku dropped the topic when their professor started the lecture. His eyes went back to its usual coldness.

"So class, World Mythology is a course that provides an analysis of religion as a universal aspect of human culture expressed as a belief and ritual concerned with supernatural beings, powers and force. It focuses on the characteristics of major indigenous beliefs and mythologies. It emphasizes the psychological, religious, and culture meanings of myth. Now, can someone tell me the importance of this course not only to you, but to other people as well?"

Haku raised his right hand which was immediately recognized.

"Basically, great myths of the world give meaning to the fundamental events of human existence: birth, death, conflict, loss, reconciliation, and the cycle of reasons. There is a saying that 'to foretell a destiny of its nation, one has to read the book that tells her past.'"

"Very well said Nigihayami-kun, I don't know there is a fast thinker in this class. I'm impressed."

The class was in silence, clearly digesting what Haku had just said. It took a minute for Chihiro to fully understand what his seatmate had just said. Chihiro took a glimpse of Haku. Chihiro's thoughts went wild,

"What?"

"Suddenly he was arrogant then the next thing he was cold, and now he is being brainy and witty? I can't believe this is all happening,"

Her thoughts shattered when she heard her name.

"I think Ms. Ogino will have a competitor in this class. Oh! This is exciting" Zaki said, making Chihiro getting mentally kicked. She retured her concentration and stood up.

"Aside from that sir, studying mythology lets us explore the world better. It will let us appreciate different stories from different cultures. It will not just enrich our minds intellectually, but also enrich what is inside the depths of our hearts through the value injected on every story."

"Excellent my dear!," Chihiro sat down, feeling satisfied.

Haku felt also great, it was very challenging knowing that the apple of his eyes is also sophisticated.

"There you have it class, Haku explained the importance of studying mythology in the intellectual perspective while Chihiro talked about more of its moral perspective.

"Being aggressive huh?" Lina said, poking her seatmate's hand. Chihiro rolled her eyes in reply.

To other students, the class was just the perfect lullaby, while to those who are craving to be at the top, envied both of them. After a few more discussions, the session finally comes to its end.

"Chihiro, wait for me here, I will just go to the rest room."

"All right Lina."

Little by little, students came out of the room until the two of them remained. Chihiro never heard this silence to be so loud. Haku broke the silence and said,

"Nice to meet you again, Ms. Chihiro Ogino." Haku smiled and stretched his hand.

Chihiro slowly turned her head from her notebook up to the man beside him. She looked at his face down to his hand then back to his face. She smiled,

"If you did not smirk a while ago, maybe it was me to take the first move." Chihiro started, then continued, "One moment you're being a jerk and the next thing you're not. You know? You're confusing me."

Haku was surprised by the sudden reply.

"I believe that must be quite the longest sentence you have spoken in my presence, "Haku said, his right hand remained stretched out to her, waiting for the hold.

"I—I'm sorry, is it really?"

Feeling unaccustomed heat in her cheeks, she said ruefully, "I spoke without thinking. I have been trying to keep and guard my tongue, and I thought I was succeeding, but now I see that what I had just said is purely nonsense. Please forgive me."

Completely stunned with Chihiro's honesty, he replied, "There is nothing to forgive. You merely said what you were thinking, after all, and doubtless spoke no more than the truth."

Chihiro could feel the energy radiating from him. He appeared to be composed and calm, but when she looked into his eyes, she encountered the intensity that made it hard to look away again. It was as if he were studying her but she thought she was probably being egoistical even to think such a thing.

Abruptly he said, "So, will you take my hand now?" Haku extended his hands nearer to Chihiro.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Of course!" Chihiro took his hand and say, "Nice to meet you too, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

Both of theme looked at each other's' eyes. Haku broke the contact and said,

"I guess I better be going, see you around kid."

"K."

Haku stood up and went away, leaving her with strangely mixed emotions. He had been glad to meet Chihiro. She never failed to make him smile for no specific reason.

On the way out she met Lina.

"Oh Haku, Hi! I'm Lina, Chihiro's friend. May be you have known her. I hope we can get along."

"Yeah, it was also nice to meet you Lina but I have to go now. Let's talk some other time okay?"

"You owe me one Haku, you hear me?" Lina said, making Haku a little started at her statement.

"Go on now smart spirit."

And with that, Haku went away, still organizing Lina's sudden attitude and the 'smart spirit' thing that was also said to him by her grandmother.

_*(^.^)*_

Lina returned at the room and said,

"Let's go?" Chihiro nodded and said, "Sure"

Though Chihiro returned her her attention at Lina, Haku's image remained in her mind's eye and seemed somehow familiar. She was aware of him as she had never been aware of a man before. From the direct contact of their hands, she experienced a sense of being drawn to him, as if he were someone known to her, someone she liked and trusted.

Those mesmerizing eyes,

"_Chihiro?"_

His smile and his gentleness,

"_Chihiro?"_

With that thought her heart beat became faster.

"_Chihiro?"_

She smiled at the thought of him smiling at her.

"_CHIHIRO TO EARTH! You're daydreaming for goodness sake!"_

Her thoughts shattered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lina."

"You're thinking of someone."

"N—No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I can hear your heart beat at its fastest pace. Not to mention you're blushing!"

"Am I?"

"You're not fooling me Miss."

"Lina, why do I feel that I have already met certain people that I have never met before?"

Chihiro asked which made Lina's eyebrows shot upward.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure."

Lina hesitated for a long moment, and when Chihiro did not speak, she looked directly at her. Gathering herself visibly, she said with a new firmness in her tone,

"Time will put all things back into place."

Chihiro nodded but failed to meet Lina's point. She might not understand for now, but maybe in the future. Patience is virtue after all.

The two went to the cafeteria to eat and to savor the remaining hours in the school. 

**[a/n: Yeah,. Time will put all things back into place. Just like time heals all wounds. I already expected that no one will review because I update fast. TOMORROW WILL BE THE RESUME OF OUR CLASSES. Don't worry, as long as I have motivation in writing, even when I'm busy, I will surely find a way to post the next chapter. More reviews, more chances to read the next chapter. I know you love me so give me give me give me. XDD btw, thanks for my followers. I love you!]**

_**Beyond Forgetting**_


	6. Longing Memories Part 1

**[A/N: FINALLY AFTER I MONTH. XDDD I'M SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING. Just want to say thank you for my new followers of the story and those who favorite this. Not beta read. PS: Hi Leeshy Loo :DD]**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope :D**

Chapter 6

Longing Memories

Part 1

_The couple shared the night sealing their vows on each other through a passionate kiss, and making their moon their only witness to their pure and never ending love._

_Andromache knew that their perils had ended. All her hardships to her relationship with Tritam had finally paid off._

_Tritam, on the other hand thought that he will never see her again. He almost failed but their love for each other remained more powerful than the fate's design._

_Tomorrow will be their wedding. Tritam took Andromache's hand and walk towards their favorite place beside the river where they first met._

_**If two people are meant to be together, they will eventually find their way back.**_

Chihiro sighed as she closed the sixth novel she had read for the month.

"These stories are too good to be true."

Chihiro stood up to fix heself in the mirror. She thought of the novel's last line ..

If two people are meant to be together, they will eventually find their way back.

Looking herself on her own reflection she said,

"Destiny. Soulmate. Love. Now I wonder where my other half would be right now. I'm sick of reading stories and academic books. Sometimes it makes me wanna choke."

She reached for her brush to comb her hair.

"Why do I feel like I have loved someone do dearly? Why do I feel like I was once protected, I was once saved? I was once loved?"

Her thoughts shattered when someone knocked the door.

"Chihiro, Chihiro, it's me Lina. Open up"

Chihiro fixed her hair into its usual ponytail style as she rushed down the stairs to open the door.

"Hi Lina! What's up? Why were you seeking me?"

"Don't be stupid. We have a project to do today, remember?" Lina replied as she entered to Chihiro's house then continued, "Where are your parents?"

"They're on a business trip. They said they will be home tomorrow noon." Chihiro answered. She immediately gave her some snacks and told her to wait before she descended back to her room.

Chihiro packed her things and took one last glance to the mirror. Chihiro had applied some powder to her face, from her chin, smoothing it back from her forehead and temples, then catching up several hair strands away from her face, leaving some powder to her dress. She had brushed the powder out of it and groaned,

"I hate how girls took effort to look presentable."

She thought of it more likely made her look like an elementary school girl, especially in the single blue frock she wore over a demi-hoop but being self-unconscious as she was, she never cared, besides, she will just make a projects with Lina's house.

After 10 minutes they finally set off to their destination. They always prefer to walk rather than to take vehicles. It was one of the many similar characteristics between them. Chihiro realized that something has been bothering Lina.

Touching Lina's hand she started, "Are you alright? It seems something has been bothering you. You can tell me. I'm all ears." Chihiro smiled at her reassuringly.

Lina looked to see Chihiro's warm smile and answered,

"Well .. there's this someone I had met three weeks ago. We met on the park when we were both jogging, and to tell you the truth Chichi, he is one heck of a handsome powerfully-built man. We became friends and started to exchange texts and emails. He also studied in our university too .. "

Lina stopped unexpectedly, making Chihiro's right eyebrow raised.

"So what's the problem with that?"

Lina left Chihiro's gaze and confessed,

"He wanted to court me and eventually be his girlfriend."

Chihiro's eyes twinkled with joy. Finally, her best friend will experience love life. She grinned and patted her shoulder.

"I don't see the problem. Maybe you should try. I bet being in love is one of the best feelings in this world. From the way you describe him clearly explained your feelings. I would not be surprised if you have a crush on him."

"Chichi, have you felt being loved by someone? Or .. have you loved someone before?"

Chihiro was stunned with the sudden change of topic.

"Hey we're talking about you and not me. But to answer you .." Chihiro stopped and said what her heart wanted to say, but still, her mind felt unsure. She finally muttered,

".. I think I might have."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember him but I remember the feeling. Now it's confusing to differentiate what's true to what is not. Oh, don't mind me. Maybe I'm just indulging myself too much reading romantic stories and novels. Never mind me and let's solve your problem."

Lina saw how Chihiro faked a smile. She needed to remember him. Lord Gaito would take Haku to the spirit world forever. With that thought she continued to inquire,

"Do you believe he will find you?"

Chihiro felt uneasy with the conversation. Now what is the difference between **believing** and **expecting **for some not-so-sure-fairytale? Chihiro reminded her of the boy in her dreams. Suddenly, a quick flashback dominated her mind.

"_Will we meet each other again?"_

"_Sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. Now go, and don't look back."_

Deep inside, Chihiro knew that his voice felt real. His touch felt warm and real. She was little back then but she knew, her heart believe that he will come back for her. He promised.

After she realized everything, her head started to ache like hell. Losing her balance, she gripped her hand to Lina's and leaned on her for support.

"I'm sorry Chihiro." Lina said, still audible for Chihiro to hear.

"Why did she say sorry to me?" Chihiro finally thought before darkness overcome her.

Lina knew all of the consequences. She knew what would happen if both Chihiro and Haku think of the past between them. She knew she have to do this before Chihiro completely forgot everything about the boy she loved years ago. Lina decided to go to Zeniba. She planned to get Chihiro and her granny to get along. She also knew Haku would be off to the library to do his project.

All of what she had said to Chihiro was true. There had been a human that she had been head over heels with. Another problem is she can't love a human, but she will think of a solution some other time. She needed to think.

^.^

Haku had been in the national library for straight five hours, he had been enjoying himself reading books and discovering new things, especially in myths. He had also done his project and with that, he needed to go home and help Zeny for some of the household chores. Sometimes he wondered how amazing her grandma was. Cooking delicious foods, cleaning their house, making fine clothes, keeping their garden beautiful, and other household works anyone could think. He even concluded that her grandma as a good witch or fairy or some sorceress because of how she handles things in their perfectness.

Walking outside the library, his stomach growled. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such magical things earlier. But he swear that if her grandma has those powers, he will be happy, thinking that he might have some supernatural abilities too.

"Maybe I'm just hungry."

Haku murmured to himself. He decided to walk home to lift his mood and enjoy nature. It would probably took him maximum of two hours.

^.^

Chihiro opened her eyes and felt that her head ache had gone. She felt relaxed but that didn't took long, realizing she is now in an unfamiliar place. The room boasted boldly modeled plaster decoration, coffered ceilings, modillioned cornices, pedimented window and door cases and to top it up, it has a scent of warm vanilla and creamy woods. Perfect.

"Where am I?" curiosity entered her mind. She was with Lina earlier. She would not be afraid if she is in Lina's room right now. But what is this place? Chihiro urged herself to stand up. She opened the door to meet a chubby little woman that appeared in her late 60's with soft features and pale black eyes. The old lady smiled to Chihiro.

Chihiro gulped and said,

"Uhmm excuse me Mam, I'm sorry to disturb you, but may I have the right to know where I am please?"

Chihiro stepped back as Zeniba entered her room. She surely missed Chihiro. She admitted to herself that Chihiro had changed into a beautiful young lady, with her pretty face and slim figure. But despite all of her physical changes, her attitude remained the same. Zeniba reminisced this clumsy little girl in front of her when she returned her golden seal Haku stole from her. With that thought, Zeniba introduced herself as motherly as she was back then.

"Hello Chihiro. I'm Zeny. Lina went here because you blacked out. Lina and I were like relatives. We are not really blood related but it did not stop us to love each other as real relatives. Are you alright now, my dear?"

Zeniba held Chihiro's hands.

This feeling had been somewhat familiar to Chihiro. The sensation she felt in the old woman's hands felt like de ja vu. Chihiro's gaze averted to their hands and absent-mindedly blurted an unexpected word.

"Granny"

^.^

Lina bought some fruits and vegetables as Zeniba instructed. Although they have their own powers, they preferred to live just like humans. It would be dangerous if someone saw them using their spiritual powers. Not to mention modern technologies that can easily be used to detect or show some unnatural things so yeah.

They both realized how bad both human and spirit world. Each has their own danger. Crime, war, famine, and other outbreaks. Humans can be dangerous in their own way if they pleased to be. On the other hand, spirit world also has much spells, witchcrafts, curses, and also war.

The time was ten minutes before six pm. Upon setting out, she had half expected to meet Haku on the road, on his way back to Zeniba's house. After few minutes, her instincts had proved her correct.

^.^

Haku's attention was fixed on the book he was holding but at Lina's shout, he quickly avert his gaze to the woman and closed his book shut.

"Oh, hi Haku! Are you finished with your project?" Lina asked, completely forgetting her poise because of chasing Haku.

"Yes" Haku firmly said.

"Oh okay, as expected of you Master."

Lina closed her mouth and felt awkward. She had not been careful. She concentrated and said,

"Er .. well .. see you around I guess."

Lina motioned to step away but she was stopped by Haku.

"Wait."

Lina motioned back to see Haku.

"Where will you take those?"

Haku asked, as he put his gaze on Lina's market bags and continued,

"I think I might help you as well."

Lina didn't expect this impossible thing happening right now, her master just offered her his help. HAKU, THE SWIFT GOD OF THE AMBER RIVER, innocently offering his help to her servant.

"Praise all the Gods." Lina mentally said. NO. She CAN'T take this as a chance to revenge for all the cold-hearted things he had done to her in the spirit world. NEVER.

Haku attempted to snatch the bags to Lina. But Lina quickly dodged it away form him.

"No, I can't afford to do that. Uh, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah .."

Lina is not used to Haku's kindness. In the spirit world, they are not really in good terms. The Haku she knew was a thief and since she was Yubaba's henchman, she never trusted him. But now, the Haku in front of him is different. Maybe his real nature is like this. Now she finally realized why Chihiro had loved this person, no scratch it, this spirit. She thought that maybe, just maybe if she met Haku in this state, they will be good friends. Lina smiled to Haku and said,

"Actually I'm heading to an old friend's house. She will cook her special recipes that's why I have this things. Anyway, I don't think you need to know that."

Lina glanced at her wristwatch to see that it's almost time.

"Oh, auntie Zeny might be waiting for me so I think I should be heading now. Thank you for your kindness."

Lina finally said then bowed. Haku startled upon hearing her grandmother's name. Maybe it's just a coincidence so he let the topic pass.

Haku nodded, and Lina took it as a signal to go. She knew they were heading the same house but she kept her pace faster. She is now five meters ahead from him.

Three minutes later, Haku felt like they were heading in the same house so he walked fastre to reach Lina.

"You know my grandmother Lina?"

"No. Why?"

"Because it seems like we are heading at the same house. My grandmother's name is Zeny."

"Oh, she had been a good friend of mine."

"Good to hear that."

Lina nodded as they walked few more steps to reach Zeniba's residence.

^.^

"You can call me granny from now on if you please my child."

Chihiro smiled.

"Uh .. Granny, you know Lina? Where is she?"

"Lina is like my daughter. We met for a long time. I asked her to buy me some ingredients for our dinner. And I will cook my grandson's favorite tonight."

Zeniba chuckled then continued,

"He loves riceballs and my special hot vegetable porridge."

Chihiro's decision to decline for dinner vanished and made her eyes gleamed in delight.

"Riceballs?" I also love that. Oh my Granny! You really made me happy today."

Suddenly, a knock on the door came. Zeniba and Chihiro went downstairs.

"Sit down first Chihiro and I'll open the door."

Chihiro obliged as she brushed her fingers through her hair. She decided to let her brown locks cascade past her shoulders because her previous self with ponytail was quite a mess.

Zeniba opened the door and saw Haku and Lina.

"I see you've met Lina."

Haku just nodded.

"Come in you two."

Chihiro saw Lina with Haku. She don't know why the heck Haku was here and why the heck Lina was with him and why did Zeny knew him. Haku, on the other hand did not expect to see Chihiro in his home. Is she also a friend of her grandmother just like Lina?

Zeniba and Lina watched the reaction of Haku and Chihiro amusingly. Zeniba stepped forward and said,

"For formal introduction, Chihiro this is Haku, my grandson. He is the one I'm referring you earlier."

Zeniba out her gaze to Haku and said,

"Haku this is Chihiro, she fainted earlier and Lina brought her here. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, we're classmates." Haku said assuringly.

"Good." Zeniba said as she gestured Lina to the kitchen.

" Lina, come with me, I need your assistance."

"Sure Auntie."

The two went to the kitchen, leaving Chihiro and Haku behind.

Haku walked towards the sofa and sat beside Chihiro.

"Are you alright now?" Haku inquired, concern evident in his eyes.

"Yes." Chihiro nodded then continued, " But sometimes my head aches when I try to grasp or remember anything from the past."

"Then we are the same. There was a time that I completely forgot my name."

Chihiro tried to throw a joke to clear the sad aura.

"Of course." She smiled playfully and said,

"I already forgot your whole name. All that I remember is Kohaku Nushi. I forgot your second name. Hmm .. "

Chihiro closed her eyes and thought of all the possible names associated with Ni gi ha ya and mi.

"Nigimiha .. No, it's Nihigayami .. is it? No. it really is Nimihaga .."

Haku sighed and stopped Chihiro by putting a finger in her lips. Chihiro almost squeaked with the touch so she opened her eyes and put her surprised stare at Haku. His eyes reflected pain and sadness. On the other hand, Haku felt rejection as he said,

"Am I that easy to forget Chihiro?"

Haku's face was few centimeters away from Chihiro. The both of them were surprised as their hearts beated rapidly. They felt as if they were possessed by two different souls. Haku felt no ordinary hurt. Why did he feel very affected? He just met Chihiro not more than a week but why does this pain made him feel that he has been forgotten for a long time?

He removed his finger but his gaze to Chihiro never left her as he said,

"Nigihayami, Chihiro. Don't forget that."

Even pronouncing her name felt so damn good.

Clearing his thoughts, he stood up to go to his room.

"Uh, where are you going?" Chihiro asked to level down her panic state.

"To get my bath. You want to come with me?

Chihiro felt heat and panic across her cheeks. This is too much.

"Pervert." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

Haku chuckled and said

"See you later kid."

Chihiro rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Yeah right."

As soon as Haku's shadow vanished, Chihiro started to think on what had just happen earlier. At first he was concerned, then sad, and just now being arrogant? Why do she feel attracted to him despite that?

She thought of him as her little fantasy. Eveytime he touches her felt different. His amber eyes always made her feel the urge to trust him. She felt protected. With that thought, she reminded him of her stupid ideas earlier before Lina came.

"I do feel protected. But love? NO. Definitely not." Chihiro said to herself.

Chihiro stood up and went to the windows to clear her foolish thoughts. She felt how the cold breeze caressed her face as her hair danced with the direction of the wind.

Haku .. could it be you?

_To be continued _

**(A/N: I believe this getting long so I tried to cut it from here. Oh. This is getting exciting. Despite my busy schedule, I will try to post the part two next week. Or maybe next month. I don't know. Sorry. Please pray for my busy schedule to end so that we can talk more about spirited away. I know you love me guys so please drop a review. *winks*)**

**To my awesome reviewers: **

**Chris Shino- Yeah ff is sometimes like that. It's alright to double send. xD I did noticed that inconsistency, sorry. I just felt like writing and don't minding the grammars and other formalities. But right now, I promise to do better. Thank you for pointing that out dude :DD**

**Inns- I'm glad you like it. :) **


End file.
